


Nejprve hudba, potom slova

by AdaCordella



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Mozalieri - Freeform, Other, Secret Slash-Santa 2019
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/pseuds/AdaCordella
Summary: Kvůli nešťastnému hašteření u dvora dospěl císař Josef II. k rozhodnutí, uspořádat přátelský duel mezi italskou operou a německým zpěvoherním sborem; duel Mozarta a Salieriho, který měl jednou provždy rozhodnout o tom, který jazyk se lépe hodil pro zpěv. Salieri zvítězil, přirozeně.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Nejprve hudba, potom slova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarinSchecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinSchecter/gifts).



> Povídka sepsána v rámci slashové výměny pro rok 2019, zadaný námět byl historický RPS, který by v sobě zahrnoval tajné setkání, výskyt skořice a borůvek a cokoliv o módě. Čeká na vás trocha básnické romantiky, spousta něžností a humoru, náznak jemných postelových násilností a špetka kolegiální rivality - to vše na pozadí dobře známé události, ve společnosti dvou mimořádně talentovaných hudebníků. Žádný strach, NIKDO neumře.  
> Název povídky je převzatý od stejnojmenné Salieriho opery, kterou v rámci utkání s Mozartem zkomponoval. Volkmar ve svém životopise o Salierim popisuje obě části představení jako humorný důkaz o tom, že skladatelné osmnáctého století někdy jedli pořádně tvrdý chléb, když se museli dennodenně vypořádávat s vrtochy náročných pěvců, vyrovnávat se ještě náročnějším požadavkům společnosti a chápat mnohdy neuchopitelné představy svých libretistů.  
> Co byste měli vědět, než začnete číst? Nejde o fanfikci na žádnou z divadelních inscenací, filmové nebo muzikálové a jiné adaptace. Povahu obou hrdinů jsem se snažila přizpůsobit vlastnímu náhledu, který vznikl na základe dobových poznámek a knih, a nemusíte s ním souhlasit. Přesto doufám, že vás povídka potěší a čtení si užijete.  
> Svého času jsem chtěla napsat obsáhlejší příběh na podobné téma, tedy rivalitu a lásku mezi Mozartem a Salierim, a pokud se tahle malá věc dočká přijetí, ráda začnu se psaním. Zpětná vazba jako vždy potěší a zahřeje u srdíčka. ;)

Jakmile zapadlo slunce a oranžerii císařského paláce obklopila tma, zářila okna skleníku po přilehlé zahradě jako výstražný maják po moři. Ne snad, že by takovou scenérii, jako roztříštěné vlnobití na útesech nebo půlnoční odliv, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart někdy viděl. Opak byl pravdou. Možná s rodinou probrázdili křížem krážem Habsburským impériem, ale málokde se zdrželi dostatečně dlouho, aby se pořádně rozkoukal. Všechno se to snažil dohnat teď, říkali o něm zlí jazykové. Pořád někde halekal a křepčil a výrazivo užíval hrubě. Stará kušna Weberová ho plísnila, že vůbec nerozumí penězům, zato má kuráž vyzvat na souboj třeba celý svět.  
Tento večer například usiloval o vítězství nad Salieriho italskou operou buffou. Co byl oceán? Ten může počkat a nikam neodplave! S trochou představivosti ho mohl spatřit kdekoliv. Stačilo se rozhlédnout po záplavě květin všude kolem nebo postávat pod korunami pomerančovníků, které se vzpínaly vysoko k prosklenému stropu. Sice nedokázal všechny rostliny pojmenovat, zato růže poznával s jistotou beznadějného romantika.  
Nebyly nějak spřízněny s primadonami Císařského divadla? Vždyť nešlo zapřít, že i ony hrdě vzpínaly své pestré okvětní lístky a odmítaly sklonit hlavy pod příkrovem mrazivého února. Umanuté panovačnosti, s jakou vládly každé scéně, neuměl Wolfgang odolat. Nekonečně rád je škádlil a předstíral, že pro jejich jediný pohled, něžné slovo i ten slavičí zpěv, že pro ně dočista přijde o rozum. Víc o nich neměl potřebu přemýšlet, o nekonečnost moře by ztratil zájem zrovna tak.  
To byl kříž, který musel nést.  
Předměty a postavy vedle něj, role v drahých nařasených šatech a jejich zpěvy, hry a zábava, možná i hudba samotná - jedno nebo druhé a všechno dohromady - velmi rychle pozbývaly svojí důležitosti. Těžko hledal nové a vzrušující podněty a nezdráhal se bořit dogmata a překračovat hranice.  
Wolfgang bezútěšně zakňučel. Zevnitř sálu k němu doléhala kakofonie laděných nástrojů a procvičování desítek hrdel před velkou premiérou, do čehož se nevybíravým způsobem míchalo cinkání nádobí a dalších příprav královského pohoštění. Opožděné dechy ztratily tempo už před pěti dobami a smyčec zněl nepříjemně vysoko. Kdosi na někoho křičel kvůli prasklině v talíři. Nejraději by tam napochodoval zpátky, stáhl kalhoty a na celé představení hodil bobek, ale nechtěl zklamat císaře, který dávno prosazoval názor, že německý lid zasluhuje operu v rodné mateřštině. Wolfgangovo vítězství ji mohlo zajistit natrvalo.  
Zaluskal prokřehlými prsty a podrážděně zabručel. Předehra s názvem _Impresario_ , kterou pro tuhle příležitost složil a jejíž námět si zrovna opakoval spolu s hudebníky, nebyla dokonale připravena k uvedení. Co původně začalo jako císařův trest za jeho neschopnost spolupracovat s Kapelmistrem, lépe řečeno Kapelmistrovou italskou zaprděností, změnilo se během ustavičného hašteření a šarvátek v nadšené sdílení tvořivosti. Castiho nádherné libreto poskytovalo dostatek prostoru satirické parodii, humorným převlekům a vybroušeným postavám. Dokonce se osmělil natolik, aby přesvědčil mladičkou sopranistku ztvárnit roli domýšlivého pěvce. Zkoušky probíhaly každý den, na přípravu neměli dostatek času. Během všeho toho mumraje na jevišti i za ním, zatímco sledoval muže, kterého celou dobu upřímně nesnášel, si Wolfgang bolestně uvědomil, že s Antoniem Salierim sdílejí víc než jen smysl pro humor.  
Stočil zoufalý pohled k obloze a prosil Všemohoucího, aby toho mrzáka za houslemi okamžitě osvítil, nebo ať se raději začne věnovat něčemu méně uměleckému, třeba šití bot, čímž by do budoucna ušetřil sluchová ústrojí nebohých Vídeňáků a jemu uchránil pověst, ale ať si Pán o jeho záměru myslel cokoliv, nebe zůstávalo tiše podmračené nespadaným sněhem.  
Bodejť by ne, když byl takový zvrhlík...  
"Odsud se zdá Vídeň _piccolo_ , že?" Zaskočila ho důvěrně známá kombinace italského přízvuku a špatné němčiny. Milosrdenství na sebe bralo stovku podob, to jeho přišlo zahalené v rouchu trýznitele.  
Wolfgang srovnal ramena a zdvihl bradu. Dech se mu nápadně zrychlil, což mohl svést na dlouhodobý pobyt v chladném ovzduší, přestože neudělal nic, aby se pohnul nebo zahřál. Patami střevíců jakoby přimrzl do ledových dlaždic balkónu. Sotva za sebou uslyšel kročeje, které přicházely v povědomém rytmu, nutkání nehnout ani brvou ještě zesílilo. Ta z dvojice nohou, trpící opakovanými záněty žil, byla o půl vteřiny pomalejší.  
"Signore Antonio," procedil nepřítomně.  
Coby příslovečný had z ráje, opustil Salieri svůj kout a zaujal místo pokušitele po jeho boku. Teprve v tu chvíli se Wolfgang obrátil a zahlédl přeliv tisícera sálových svic, které klouzaly hlubokými črty usměvavé tváře a ještě podtrhovaly obvyklou vřelost jižního temperamentu. Italovy oči vypadaly něžné, kdykoliv shlížely k němu, a Wolfgang si kvůli tomu připadal jako můra zmámená žárem. Ačkoli chtěl, nemohl tak úplně zakrýt svoji jinošskou poblázněnost a nejapně se zahihňal.  
"Proč jste přilezl - nerad tančíte? Anebo ten načančaný bonbón, s kterým jste zkazil chuť vídeňské smetánce, neumí kroky?" Zaútočil hned zkraje štiplavou poznámkou, jíž se Kapelmistr dobrodušně usmál.  
"Nebuďte škodolibý, _caro mio_ , mademoiselle Cavalieri je talentovanou stálicí naší hudební scény a zaslouží si tu nejdražší garderobu, kterou bylo mou ctí a výsadou jí pro tuhle příležitost obstarat."  
"Šlechetný maestro Salieri!" zapitvořil se Wolfgang, s živou vzpomínkou na jejich poslední duet v sirotčinci, který signor mimo jiné podporoval.  
Trocha toho měkkého světla ulpěla i v zákrutech hnědých kadeří, z nichž se občas, pokud se Kapelmistr příliš ponořil do práce, jeden nebo dva prameny uvolnily ven. Dnes večer byly perfektně zastuškované sametovou mašlí a splývaly podél širokého hrdla. Vázanka s bílou krajkou byla dostatečně dlouhá, aby s ní Wolfgang utáhl obě zápěstí natřikrát.  
"Vždycky mi připadalo, že máte jedinečný vkus," zadrmolil.  
" _Grazie_." naznačil Salieri poklonu.  
Wolfgang si promnul zmrzlé rty, než dodal: "Co se s ním stalo? Prodal jste ho, aby zbylo na klobouk?"  
Nemohl si pomoct, ale miloval a nenáviděl způsob, jakým Salierimu zkysl úsměv, kdykoliv ho ponížil. Zároveň se cítil v právu, protože Caterina Cavalieri doteď neopustila Kapelmistrovo rámě a nikdo z hostí nemohl popřít, že pod tou nemožnou hučkou snad ukrývala slona. Lidé si špitali. O ní a Salierim. Wolfgang z toho pěnil. Žádný člověk by neměl mít takovou moc nad jiným. Zraňovat by nemělo přinášet zvrácené potěšení a utěšování by nemělo chutnat až příliš dobře; sladce jako závin z čerstvých jablek, krémovou šlehačkou a borůvkami, který se vedle podával jako dezert a jehož nepatrný poprašek usvědčoval komicky stažené rty z neřestnosti.  
Wolfgang přejel špičkou jazyka po řadě zubů.  
"A to vaše patetické allegro minulý pátek," chytil se té potřeby ranit jako hýčkat se stejnou urputností, s jakou visel na křivce Salieriho úst a toužil z nich slízávat skořici s cukrem dlouhý, předlouhý čas. "Zasloužil byste srovnat rákoskou za to nemožné kňouraní u cembala. Až jsem měl strach, že mi z toho změknou koule..."  
Přinutil se zdvihnout pohled jenom proto, aby se ujistil, že maska italské bohorovnosti padla.  
"Ó, jak se tváříte!" laškoval Wolfgang rozpustile, ale pod unavenou resignací z druhé strany si najednou připadal jako školáček, kterého všichni odstrkují a zesměšňují kvůli vyzáblosti a nízké výšce. "Nehrajte dotčeného, signore, nebo přísahám, že se týden neposadíte!"  
Salieri se pod tím napomenutím viditelně napřímil. "Cokoli maestro požaduje," odvětil toporně.  
Takovou hovadinu neměl v prvé řadě vyslovit, ne s tím hořkým úšklebkem plným otravného jedu. Frustrace zdeformovala toužebnou naléhavost v něco zlostného, co samo o sobě Wolfganga zraňovalo, ale zároveň tomu nechtěl bránit. Vymrštil se vpřed a popadl první věc, na kterou dosáhl. Konečky prstů, zčernalé inkoustovými skvrnami, zajely do brokátových lemů a přitáhly vyššího muže blíž.  
Salieriho ruce byly kolem Wolfgangových hubenějších předloktí křečovitě ovinuté a současně roztřesené jako i samotný Kapelmistr, který jen s obtížemi zachovával dekorum.  
Horečnatá vlhkost jeho dechu se spolu s odérem květinového parfému a důvěrně známého pižma smísila někde na hraně Wolfgangovy čelisti a zaplnila mu nos. Salieri k němu upíral bezmocný pohled, hutný jako roztavená čokoláda. Mohl by se v něm utopit. Mohl by se ponořit do té měkké náruče, proklestit si cestu skrz množství přepychové látky až na dřeň snědé pokožky a zapsat do ní jako do prázdného notového papíru každou slabiku své nekonečné lásky - a ten muž by stejně vzdoroval.  
"Proč mě tak trápíte, _carino_? Proboha, proč?!" Dožadoval se dětinsky, hlas rozkolísaný mezi hněvem a vzlyknutím. "Nemohu bez vás žít, cožpak nevidíte?"  
Oddaný výraz v Kapelmistrově tváři ještě prohloubila lítostivost, kterou se celkem zbytečně pokusil skrýt. "Měli bychom se vrátit, ať nepadneme v podezření," navrhl tiše, ale Wolfgang ho neposlouchal.  
"Bezhlavě jsem se zamiloval, ale nebylo to tehdy, když jsme se viděli poprvé," promluvil namáhavě. "Ani potom malém hříšku v zákulisí." Polkl. "Stalo se to, když jsem tě viděl zpívat s dětmi." Wolfgang roztržitě mačkal a znovu propouštěl Antoniovy ruce. "Vzpomínáš? Vymýšlel jsi písničky plné legračních slov, abys je rozesmál a potěšil. Chtěl jsem... Jen kdybych byl alespoň trochu chlap, hned bych tě celého pomiloval."  
Hnědé oči se dojatě zaleskly, vzpomínaly si.  
Wolfgang shlédl k Salieriho velkým dlaním a oběma palci promnul vyrýsované čáry života, z nichž kartářky předpovídaly budoucnost. "Věděl jsi," zamyslel se s úsměvem, "že kamkoliv vstoupíš, přinášíš s sebou slunce? Dokonce, i když přecházíš po jevišti a diriguješ herce. Možná proto tě mají raději než mě. Tvoji italští přátelé si myslí, že jsem nafoukaný."  
"Pšt, můj drahý Mozarte," zašeptal Salieri německy a položil ruku Wolfgangovi na rameno, které citelně stiskl. "Nemám s kým tančit."  
Srdce mu z té pobídky málem puklo radostí, chvatně Salieriho popadl a dvakrát se s ním otočil dokola.  
"Odkud berete tolik síly v levé paži, signore?"  
"Cvik."  
"Červenáš se, jen to říkáš." Zasmál se Antonio přesně tím zvučným tenorem, který tolik miloval.  
"Alespoň vidíš, že mluvím pravdu, _mi amore_ ," oponoval Wolfgang dotčeně. "Mám raději improvizovat?"  
"Kéž bys improvizoval ve mně..."  
Wolfgang opřel bradu v ohbí Salieriho hrdla, kde umístil zubatý polibek na klenbu hladké čelist. "Nejprve hudba, potom _činy_."

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení.  
> Kontaktovat mě můžete na holycherryblossomwizard@gmail.com


End file.
